One problem with current air traffic management in commercial and military airport environments is the lack of available and consistent situational awareness and response capability in and around airports and airbases. Individual systems exist that perform independent functions, but they do not work in a collaborative environment. This could lead to an inability to respond to various threats in a timely manner.
Thus there are general needs for an Integrated Airport Domain Awareness and Response System and Method that integrates individual systems, operates collaboratively, and responds to various threats in a timely manner. There are also general needs for a system for Ground-Based Transportable Defense of Airports against man-portable air-defense systems (MANPADS) to provide airspace security for high profile events like the Olympics, for overseas military and logistics bases, and for the destinations of VIP aircraft such as Air Force One.